Dragonmaster Xander
by Sylenttails
Summary: poor Xander beaten, tired and without one eye… and now? Now he has to deal with monsters he’s never heard of before in a land without shrimp. oh yaoi warning in later chapters!
1. Stupid First Evils!

Dragonmaster Xander

Part 1?

Disclaimer: i own not but Sapphire the blue dragon

Warnings: yaoi, Lunar Silver Star Complete/ buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover.

Summery: poor Xander beaten, tired and without one eye… and now? Now he has to deal with monsters he's never heard of before in a land without shrimp.

Authors babble:

Wulf this is entirely all your fault! If I hadn't read your Xander crossovers and you hadn't commented on my Lunar fic this would never have happened!

Ah well, now this is edited and now a complete chapter. 'Cause now this fic won't leave me alone!

'This was it. Then end, this is where it all comes down. The potentials, the bringers, outta the loop Slayer, and a still grieving Witch… Why me god? What ever did I do to deserve this crap?', Xander thinks in anguish as he brings his axe down upon another Bringer's head, splitting the head in two and with a return swing slicing the two halves from the body. The body instantly turned to ash as Xander turned once more to take the head of another Bringer.

Then suddenly SHE was there, blond hair, blood red lips, and the most evilest smirk to ever grace this side of evil. The First Evil had arrived. Xander started yelling for the Potentials to fall back and make their way out of the school. First the Potentials, then Willow and Buffy and Dawn complied with the given orders. Xander gave The First Evil the one finger salute while turning to run up the ramp of blood and Bringer dust when he was suddenly caught from behind.

"Not you, One Who Sees." The First hissed at him," You will be coming with me for all the trouble you caused."

"Nah uhh, not only a hell no, but a no way in or outta hell am I going with you bitch!" Xander growled back at her. In the back of his mind, Xander could feel the Hyena rousing at the implied challenge to her status as Alpha. She became absolutely pissed and demanded that they deal with the upstart that dared to challenge them. Snarling in rage and hate, Xander changed in to a Hyena/human Halfling. Tall and vaguely looking like a buff, two legged hyena, Xander grips his battle axe hard as he prepares to hack off the offending hand. Two red slash marks appeared on Xander's left cheek. His fang teeth elongated too about and inch and half in length. Xander's eyes became deep golden brown with green flecked like the Hyena's. He stood taller, his Hawaiian shirt ripping revealing hidden muscles. Around his upper arms a pair of marks appeared denoting the pack the Hyena was Alpha of.

The First rears back in surprised fear at seeing this change in the most seemingly harmless insect. It had changed into something feral and dangerous. Something she hadn't felt since the beginning or time. A primal force from THOSE accursed people. The First lit a fireball in her hand. For the first time in many millennia, The First went into battle with grim determination. She will not fail to get HER key!

High above the blue dragon cave on the moon called Lunar. Sapphire the blue Dragon got the got the surprise of his very long life when in a flash of light from the blue star, a form came falling past the end of his nose. The form smelled a blood, sweat and the death of many things. With a surprised yelp, He swiftly but gently caught the falling human male in one of his clawed hands. The young man was severely wounded.

Sapphire knew he had to act fast or the human would die. With a flap of his wings, Sapphire teleported into his home and laid the human down on his rocky perch. The he cupped his clawed hands over the male and began to hum. As his humming increased in pitch so did the blue glow that surrounded the wounded man to brighten. As the Sapphire humming died down the glow around the mortal man dissipated until there was nothing. The man's wounds had healed but he would still be out of it for some time.

The blue dragon sighed in relief, he looked down at the man and saw to his disappointment that they eye did not heal at all.

'The eye loss must be a permanent injury. It's such a pity that I can't heal that injury. Still for a human he doesn't seem that bad looking. Dark brown hair, a fighter's builds, hmmm. I wonder what happened to him. Judging from the state of his axe he must have been in quite a battle… But still, he came from the Blue Star and the only living thing is HER… So how?' Sapphire thought with a frown on his normal smirking face.

Sapphire tapped his claws against the stone, 'What to do, what to do. I can't leave you here like this… But perhaps…' Sapphire's face brightens up when he turns over the Idea in his devious mind, 'Yes that's exactly what I'll do. I'll take you to Mel and his daughter. Yup! Time to torture… err I mean prank some of my favorite mortals again and who knows maybe you'll help."

With a smirk the Blue Dragon lifted the now healed human and took off out of his cave towards Maribia.


	2. A World's Shadow

Dragonmaster Xander part 2

Part 2 - A World's Shadow

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter!

--------------------------------------------------

The First Evil knew she was going to loose. Loose this fight, loose her chance to this world. Everything she had planned for was being flushed down the nearest Hellmouth. All thanks to the one itty bitty mistake. She had discounted the one mortal that could destroy her.

The First had sneered in amused disgust when she had learned that the Gods of this world could be killed with Hind's blood. Amusement because her hell world has bounteous amounts of Hinds blood which was easily acquired. Disgust because they where such pathetic creatures that they hardly earned The First's attention.

On the other hand, the Primal Spirits could easily kill her. Eons ago, primal spirits could be found on only one planet. A planet that was now dead with great sheets of ice covering the entire surface of the world. The First had believed that she had destroyed all those who cold stop her. She was wrong. Somehow these insignificant insects of this pathetic mud ball could call upon and harness the Primals.

The First fisted her hand causing the fireball to surround her fist as she lunged with all her might at the one who could destroy her. Cursing as he dodged her. She readied another blast.

For his part, Xander was reveling in the fact that The First couldn't seem to touch him. He dodged to the right, the blazing fist sailed past him. Xander brought up his ax in an arc, slicing into the Blonds' side. Inside of his mind the Hyena slowly merged with the psyche of her cub, knowing that he wouldn't survive without her superior senses or her knowledge. Ancient magic's and runes ignited along Xander's skin. Instinctively, Xander used and ancient form of arcane arts to mystically charge his ax. Xander bounced back two steps and lifted his ax into the air above him. His ax glowed bright blue and seemingly enlarged it's self.

Xander then cried out, "AX STRIKE!" With a great leap into the air, Xander brought down his ax with all of his might.

The First reflexively raised her arm to block the blow but it was to no avail as Xander's attack cut through her arm like a hot knife through butter.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire almost began to giggle like a mad dragon. He barely managed to restrain himself. It was early morning; the sun was just coming up over port cities' coast. In a clawed hand he held the injured human; the other hand was busy helping him keep his balance atop of Hel Mel's castle.

Sapphire saw that the bedroom window was open. He quickly and quietly peered inside, only to see Mel's form in blissful slumber.

"Yo Mel! Wake up!" Sapphire rather loudly whispered through the open window.

Mel just snorted and turned over in his bed. Sapphire shrugged. '_Well I tried to wake him up the nice way._' He thought with a wicked grin as he used his tail to make a swirling motion in the air. A ball of cold water formed above Mel's head. Smirking as only Dragons can smirk, Sapphire flicked his tail downward, and causing the water ball to fall on top of Mel's sleeping form.

"Arrrrrrgh!" Mel manfully screamed out as he was abruptly woken up. The injured human whimpered as the sound. Snickering, Sapphire brought the human close to his chest cavity and began to purr soothingly in an effort to calm the sleeping human.

"Daddy!" Jessica cried out as she came bursting inter he father's bedroom. Concerned that some assassin had managed to sneak up on Mel and injure him.

"I'm okay Jessica, just wet." Mel replied sourly.

With a snort, Sapphire tapped on the window. Both Heroes whirled around to the face the window, eyes widening in surprise when they saw him.

"I need your help." Sapphire rumbled with a demented draconic grin.


End file.
